


Inked Flowers

by FangirlingBasics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Florist Stiles Stilinski, Kate argent ruins it all or does she, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Tattoo Artist Derek Hale, That one AU where it's a florist and a tattoo artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingBasics/pseuds/FangirlingBasics
Summary: Stiles Stilinski loved his life. He had family, friends, and a love far greater than the stories, only that love wasn't a human. It was plants and he enjoyed his time with his plants. Derek Hale was a instagram famous tattoo artist. The kind people would kill to get into bed with and to have him ink their skin. So when his Uncle tells him he has a spot for him in a quaint little town full of no one who would even know his name so he could do art for a while. He jumped on the chance. Only he found something he wasn't looking for and when someone comes to ruin it. He just might have sunk the only good thing in his life._______Otherwise known as that one AU where a florist falls in love with a tattoo artist and then someone comes to ruin the party to make them understand that nah they do love each other.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	1. The Beginning

Small. Quaint. Homey. All words to describe Beacon Hill. Sure it had its ups and downs, what small town doesn’t. Even if the sun was always shining and everyone always seemed more glamorous than any story it was still, at its roots, Homey.

A wave here at the lady across the street from his shop, a smile to the barista at the coffee place that made him an amazing Italian soda during the summer time, the kids who seemed to skip on their way to class as if learning was the most important thing to them in this moment. It always would be but sometimes it would be put on the back burner for something else. All in all, it was homey. He knew everyone. Yet even as drove, that ugly blue Jeep everyone’s seen him in since high school. He noticed the for lease or sale signs in most of the buildings on Main Street.

Small towns had the small town problem of people never wanting to set up a business there. So even as he pulled up too the shop the space next to his was vacant. He knew the guy who rented out the stretch of business’s. Hale, Peter. He only ever showed up and pestered Stiles. Even his witty comebacks could never annoy the man enough to leave him alone. His niece Cora was more palatable to his taste.

Sighing as he closed the door to his trusty Jeep he was thinking about maybe closing early today, ( he hasn’t even opened yet) maybe cook his dad dinner. Something heart healthy, salmon maybe. He didn’t remember the last time he made his dad fish. Anything to get him out of the station and away from the greasy food Parish seemed to always want him to eat.

10 minutes of back and forth in his mind and his shop was open. He sold enough to keep the place open, flowers, lots of them. Sure he could have been a doctor like Issac, or a vet like Scott, even a MIT grad like Lydia. After the stint in the FBI they labeled him too over active and talked too much. He had liked it sure but Quanico was so far from Dad. He could never stay away.

A knock was heard making him jump slightly to swivel around to see Scott standing there with a smile on his face. Stiles favorite part of the day.

“Hey man!” Scott greeted walking into the shop with open arms. A hug later and Stiles was busy getting his brothers bouquet of flowers ready.

“Issac and Alison okay?” Stiles asked as he played with the lilac and blue bow to get it to sit just right on the arrangement. He heard Scott sigh almost a sheepish smile on his face.

“Alison is busy with grading things and Issac is asleep in her lap most mornings from his night shifts at the hospital. Mom says he’s doing good he just worries ya know?” Scott was playing with his hands. Stiles knew he did that when he wasn’t sure of something. So he stopped playing with the bow for a moment to glance at his best friend in the whole world.

“But there is something else isn’t there?” Stiles knew there was. For months all three of them have been living together, sharing space. Loving each other, while small towns will be small towns, everyone was open to the thrupple. Stiles has his moments of wonder but he never asks. His best friend is happy and that’s all that matters. Now that seemed to have change from the way Scott was trying to stand a little taller in front of Stiles.

“I want to ask them to marry me.” It was a statement. One Stiles wasn’t sure how to react too.

“You sure that’s even legal?” That was a gut reaction. Stiles had never had an issue with his best friend. He always came to get flowers for his significant others every day for years. Always dropping them off and smiling to Stiles every morning to tell him they loved this arrangement or that one. Even now as Scott looked at Stiles he could see the seriousness in his face.

“Pretty sure that’s polygamy bro.” Scott busted out laughing then, making Stiles go back to fiddling with the bow on the arrangement. He wasn’t really sure what to do.

“We have it worked out I think. Well Issac and I have talked a lot about it. Alison seems on board. Her dad even approved and said it was a good idea. You know how Chris can be.” Scott grimaced for a second though he ended up smiling. Stiles understood. After all, he was there when Chris almost ran him over with his car, in the woods, at night. That was all logistics in Stiles’s mind, apparently him and Chris cleared that up quickly.

“As long as I am your best man.” Stiles smiled and handed over the now perfect bouquet of flowers to his best friend. Scott smiled wide, thanking his best friend and out the door he went. Stiles wondered how long his best friend had waited to tell him. Maybe he wasn’t sure, or maybe he thought Stiles couldn’t understand. After all he had never been in super long relationships before. Lydia was only a couple months long. Then Danny. Then another girl from school. Then another guy from the FBI. Then that one cop from the department, Stiles didn’t even remember his name now.

He went through the check list of flowers he needed to water and wondered if he didn’t have the ability to love anyone besides a friend or brother capacity. After all his mom basically thought he was the anti-Christ and well that does a lot of harm to someone. He knew he could love. He loved Lydia for years until something clicked one day and he realized the love he has for her was more so friendly than anything. So maybe he couldn’t. He couldn't dwell on it all day he had order's to get ready and a dinner to plan with his father. 

Which is what he did, no one else came in after Scott, which was fine with him after all he could get his work done in peace, talking to the plants, rotating the other's. He was getting in a new shipment of exotic plants, reading up about them in his many book's, he was excited. Getting new plants was like getting a new sex partner, he wanted to make sure he knew everything he could to please them the right way. To get them to flourish in his arms, or care. Even if after it all he wouldn't see them again, he still tried, or wanted to try. 

He was stuck deep into a book about strange plants of the Amazon when he heard the chime of the door. He didn't dare look up for fear it was someone who he didn't know, but he couldn't be rude, he didn't want to turn down sales. 

"Just a minu-" 

"Really you can't seem to keep dust off of anything." Peter Hale. Stiles sighed and closed the book already feeling a head ache coming on from not eating and having the Gucci perfume stink up his shop. 

"Peter isn't it customary to tell your tenants when you are dropping by, unannounced, like a stalker?" Stiles could feel the laugh start to bubble up in Peters throat, even if it was fake. Stiles never liked the guy, hated him really but he owned the building and he wanted to keep his dream alive, even if it meant playing nice with the asshole in front of him. 

"Now Stiles you know you are my favorite Tenant. Why should I tell you when I am dropping by, I love giving you surprises." Peter smiled picking up a rose before placing it back down rubbing his finger's together with something like disgust on his features. "You should really dust Stiles." 

"First of all I can't be your favorite tenant because I am your only tenant. Also you need to tell when you are dropping by, I also dust regularly. Plants don't like dust." Stiles got up, walking towards Peter with a new found confidence he didn't know he had, or rather he knew he just didn't want to be mean incase he terminated his lease. "Now if you don't mind I was just closing up so leave."

"About that." Peter's smile had Stiles standing still staring at the man right in front of his door. Stiles never heard of someone new moving into the building, if anything he knew people who told Peter daily to sell the place to Stiles and recoup the loss on the rest of the building so someone could build apartments or whatever. Peter declined every time with a smile and a wave of his hand like he was used to this. Stiles on the other hand felt nervous, jittery almost and he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible now. 

"About what." Stiles knew, Peter knew Stiles knew but asked anyway just to double check his finding's like the good man Peter knew. 

"Of course you are my favorite tenant but business is business after all." Peter seemed interested in something across the room, so he walked there slowly, his feet making clicking noises against the tile. 

"So you are terminating my lease?" Stiles was panicking running though his head how many days he could have until he needed to pack up his shit and leave. Could he even find some where else that could offer him a cheap set up like Peter was doing? Peter laughed instead of answering that one handed wave making Stiles angry. 

"Of course not Stiles. You are my favorite. I am just having someone move in next door. A close someone who I know. He needed a place to set up for a while, get some creative juices back if you will. I hope you don't mind. He will be renovating the place for a couple weeks before he moves in. So don't worry if you hear noises next door." Peter smiled to Stiles who had relaxed but was still uneasy at this moment, he wasn't sure what Peter was up too but it couldn't be good. "Cora will be by soon with a general contractor to go over some details. Walls to knock down and such." Stiles could only nod as Peter headed for the door surprised the other wasn't saying much. Had he gotten the best of Stiles? Sighing he paused, turning towards Stiles in attempt to get the boy to relax, he never liked new people which is why Peter thought it was best to spring it on him after the deal was done. 

"Don't worry Stiles, he's a nice man. Know's all about you. I do hope you like him, would be sad if you didn't. He's handsome." Peter left with a wave of finger's and a stale after smell of baby powder. Stiles couldn't do anything but stand in the same spot thinking over and over again that he COULD have lost his place, instead now he has a neighbor and he doesn't even know the guys name. 

Stiles had decided to tell Scott what was up, a text or two later he had realized he could ask Cora who it was, maybe his dad could pull some info on the guy or maybe even Parrish, he still had an outstanding favor from the guy from a while back. Lydia wouldn't like it but he needed that information. Peter knew it too which is why he never told Stiles his name, after all why bother telling him something and ruin Peter's fun. Stiles could have cursed the ground Peter walked on if he had that kind of power, instead he got to work cleaning up the shop and waiting for Cora to arrive, he could maybe get some information out of her. 

Two hours later, a mustang pulled up outside, cherry red and the dark haired girl Stiles had been waiting HOURS for stepped out. She didn't smile, only glared and looked around. A truck pulled up behind her, a construction name on the side but Stiles didn't care. He rushed out almost tripping over himself to get to Cora, who upon seeing him offered one of her small smiles. 

Stiles could handle Cora, she was smart, understood his jokes and didn't jerk him around like her Uncle. He liked her, he wished for a while Cora could have been the one to be his landlord but fate had it out for him for some reason. Either way Stiles wasn't allowing her to back out, not when he could get all the information he needed out of her. 

"Stiles, Peter told me you might still be here. Late night?" The underlying pre-text in her words had Stiles almost fuming again. He told himself to be calm, he couldn't get the information he wanted if he was too busy yelling at Cora. 

"Yeah getting a new shipment of exotic plants arriving soon and I wanted to make sure I had it all ready." A fond smile passed over Cora's lip's before she glanced over her shoulder. She wanted to roll her eye's but didn't. "Who's the new guy moving in." Stiles questioned, picking at something on his sleeve. He thought playing dumb would be good, that Cora wouldn't notice. Only when he looked up he realized he had been caught. Busted. Done for. 

"I can't tell you Stiles. I want too trust me. Peter won't let me. Says you have to find out naturally or it wouldn't be any fun. I am on a strict no talking rule." She frowned, she wanted to help her friend out but she knew Peter would fire her and then where would she be. She also knew Peter knew Stiles wouldn't risk her job for information to which she knew she was right when he sighed and stepped back. Hands rose to show her he wasn't going to ask any question's. 

"Alright Cora fine, but the moment you can please tell me." Stiles started walking back to the shop, the Open sign shutting off by it's self and Cora nodded, though Stiles took that as a good answer the moment he turned his back on her she sighed. 

"When you find out Stiles it might be too late." Cora turned to smile at the General contractor, showing him the way inside of the vacant lot. Even as Stiles left for the night to go to his dad at the station, Cora was still inside, showing the contractor around. He wondered how long it would be until the place was ready. Peter said weeks but was he telling the truth or was it really all a game to Peter. Scott would tell him the latter, so would everyone else. Only Stiles had a sneaking suspicion that Peter was telling him the truth but playing his own game of mind fuckery Stiles didn't like. 

So he hopped into his Jeep and turned it on taking one last look at Cora, standing there with the contractor talking about thing's he wished he could know. Maybe he would have to break in. He squashed that idea knowing that could get him kicked out too. Either way he was stuck in the water until he could find more out about the guy who was moving in next door to him in this small little town in the middle of no where.


	2. Pen and Paper

“Derek?” 

He wasn’t really focusing, he was trying this new zen thing where he just let his mind go. 

“Derek.” Honey brown colored hair entered into his vision and he sighed now throwing his pencil down to rub his hands over his face. 

“Malia-what.” Derek loved the girl really. She was an amazing artist. From some small town in Cali she became a hit over Instagram over night. He gave her a chance at his shop. Which he now felt trapped at, like he wasn’t able to do what he wanted when he wanted. 

“Calm down, Cora is on the phone Jesus.” Theo spoke shaking his head, though the piercings and jewelry that hung from his face and ears caught Dereks attention. Theo was both an amazing New School artist as he was an amazing piercer. The only one he could find up to his standards. Though the kid was a dare devil and never liked anyone, not even Derek. 

“Thanks Malia.” He tried to smile, he couldn’t, he was too tense and wanted out and by out he means away from the pressures of his shop. He wanted to be some where no one knew of him or his name. 

Malia nodded, walking back over to Kira, she offered a nod towards Derek. She understood him. She came from a tattoo family. Tradition Japanese tattooing that doesn’t involve a machine. She had the weight of her mother on her shoulders, telling her to be as good as she is. He even felt the pressure from looking at her. 

He walked to the front desk, grabbing the phone and taking his sister off hold. He wasn’t ready for this conversation at least that’s what he assumed. 

“Cora.” 

“Derek hi.” He could tell she was driving, he heard the cars whiz by her. “So I have some news.” This got Derek to scoff into the phone. 

“Good news? As in I can jump off a bridge?” He heard Kira laugh for a moment before he heard Cora sigh. 

“No stupid, Uncle Peter is in town.” She tried to sound happy, but he knew she wasn’t. 

“How is this good news Cora? When does Peter come to New York to my shop with good news.” He was getting even more irritated by the minute thinking of Peter Hale. The uncle that left him in the care of his mentor who well, gazed him pretty liberally. 

“He has a proposal for you. So do I. Something we think you will like. Let everyone have a couple days off and come to my place. I’ll cook dinner and you can hear Peter and me out.” Cora sounded happy, at least the last part of it. Derek glanced back at his crew. They looked tired, though all seemed happily to sit in a circle and talk about this client or that client. Even drawing something out and suggesting changes. He figured he could take some time off, give them some time off too. They deserved it after all and no one really needed to meet with a client any time soon. After all, they were going to take some walk ins.

There is a sigh, a moment where Derek think's he is going to say no to Cora. He is going to turn her down and that will be the end of it. Only he doesn't, he rubs his eye's, thinks about this logically. Peter never does anything for free and so this must be some sort of game for him. Derek didn't want to play games with his family but then again, they needed a vacation too so if he could bring them with, where ever Peter wanted him to go, because he was sure Peter was going to ship him off somewhere. He would make sure that they got included in it all. 

"Fine. I will be over there Peter can say what he has too and then I have some conditions. If he doesn't take the conditions, I don't go." He heard Cora sigh, yet again she is always sighing maybe it's a Hale family trait. 

"Done. See you soon." While he could hear the tension in her voice, he could also hear the relief that whatever Peter had up his sleeve he wasn't going to get so easily if Cora had anything to do with it. Hanging up the phone he walked over to the group of people waiting for him. Boyd and Erica joined, smiles on their faces as they curled up against each other in one of the love seats watching people draw. While they where not permeant fixtures in the shop, they traveled so much, Derek thought of them like family, he always would. 

"We are closing early tonight guys." That got everyones attention, eye's lifted up to glance at Derek, Kira raised an eyebrow and Malia dropped her pencil against the drawing she was doing of a coyote. "Come back tomorrow morning and I might have some good news for you all." Everyone waited, like he wasn't telling them all the truth, like hew as going to say joking guys back to work. Only when it didn't come, Erica stood up and shrugged. 

"Beers on me at the usual place. Derek I assume you have some where to be so catch you tomorrow." Her hand reached down to Boyd to grab it, Kira smiled, standing up to go clean up her station like everyone else. When he walked away he felt Theo follow, like a plague or something. He didn't hate the guy, no they just had their differences. Theo thought he was the master of all. Turns out he was the Jack of all trades and the Master of none. He was a good artist, but he wasn't sure if he would call him an artist, a nuisance maybe. 

"Derek, I know we don't like each other but coming from everyone else. I think whatever Peter has to say you need to watch your self." Derek stopped, hand hovering over his jacket as he inhaled. This was another reason why he didn't like Theo. He hit the nail on the head too many times to count and Derek just didn't want to be reminded of how shitty his Uncle is and how shitty his life was before he found his mini family in all of them. Not that he would tell Theo he was family, he wasn't, well he was but it was a confusing mix of he is and isn't. 

"I can handle my uncle Theo. You don't need to remind me of what he does." Derek was agitated, but touched in a way that Theo would care enough. He knew everyone could tell when Peter had been in town, Derek was way more angrier than he was right now, more broody. Normally his uncle was acting like a manager when he wasn't. Part of the reason why Derek hated him, either way tonight he wasn't going to let his uncle get to him. 

"Lock up for me Theo. Once everyone leaves." He placed the key's on his desk for Theo to grab before he walked out the back to his car. Black, Camaro. His favorite. He drove this car every where, even if in New York he couldn't get more than a mile before hitting traffic, it was just another excuse for him to use it, he got stuck in traffic. 

Which mean it took him 2 hours to get where he needed to go but he got there, Cora's penthouse. He pulled into the underground parking via her retina scanner. Peter was the only one who didn't have access, she didn't trust him enough, even if he owned the building. Stepping out he sighed, looking at the guard at the elevator, they all knew him, but how he wished they didn't, that he had to explain who he was and who he was seeing before they would let him up there. Sometimes the mundane was something he wished for almost begged for. 

"Evening Mr. Hale." The guard nodded and opened the door for him, the floor he was supposed to be on already punched for him. That was the thing about electronics these day's, they could get someone where they needed to go without so much interaction, a code here or there and he was off. Derek didn't like that, automated, he wanted simple. Maybe he could get that for once in his life. 

He stepped inside offering a nod, the elevator taking him up to the floor he wanted. Even as the door's opened he smelled Cora's cooking. She was making pasta. Family recipe so she was trying to butter him up for something. Black hair in a bun, sweats and a sweater as she danced around the kitchen waiting for whatever it was she needed to come to a boil, glass of wine in her hand. Sometimes he could picture them in their moms kitchen doing stuff like this, but she was gone and it was only the three of them left. Such a family. 

"Two hours later brother." Her voice broke him out, a smile and a hug later and he was sitting at the island looking out at the New York City skyline with a glass of no doubt expensive wine in his hand. He wasn't even a wine guy, whiskey or scotch, something palatable, or a beer, nothing fancy, he wasn't a fancy guy. 

"Tell me about this deal Cor." He took a sip of wine, this would be good with the pasta, he could see why Cora picked it out, but it was expensive, mostly for Peter he assumed. Cora paused her dance, spoon almost in her mouth to taste the sauce she was making. He could feel the tension rise in her body, as if he was tuned into her, he supposed he was after year's of being siblings. 

"Why don't we wait for Peter for that part." She tasted the sauce, glancing at the clock before going back to stirring. There was a silence in the air that he wasn't sure he could take, he was vibrating with energy and the need to know what was going on. No one was telling him and he felt like he was going to be played. Only, just when he was going to speak, the elevator chimed again, the door opening to Peter. 

"Family how nice of you to wait for me." He walked in, late as normal kissing Cora's cheek before he smiled at Derek, that smile that made Derek want to deck him in the face, he wished for nothing more but instead he nodded some, hoping that would help his case. 

"Peter." Both stated, Cora turning back to the stove to tend back to the finishing touches on the pasta as Derek stared at him. Peter did what Peter did best and frowned, that fake frown he does when he masks his upset when he's enjoying whatever torture he is inflicting. 

"Is no one happy to see me? I come baring a gift, a good one at that Nephew." He smiled and grabbed the bottle whistling before he reached over to grab a glass. "Nice vintage Cora dear. Thinking of little ol me." Only she huffed as he poured himself a glass. If Derek didn't know any better he was stalling, so he inhaled, sipping once more on the glass of wine in front of him hoping that Peter would start talking before he got angry. 

"Peter, why don't you tell Derek what we invited him here." Cora's voice was soft as she set the pan of pasta down in front of them, Derek would eat after incase he needed to get up and leave quickly because he wasn't going to take Peter's deal seriously. Peter sighed as if that wasn't what he wanted to do, as if he wanted to play happy family before he spoke of deals and what he had to offer. Either way, he waved his hand some, taking his glass of wine toward's the window's that offered the view of the sky line for them all. 

"I am offering you a chance to get out of the city. It's nothing new that you haven't been able to produce to the best of your ability. So I have a place that I rent out to people in a little town in the middle of no where California. Cora is having the place renovated for you as we speak, the only person you have as a neighbor. Well, he's-" 

"Peter you are giving me a vacation some where or you are making me work?" Derek was confused. Was this a vacation he had wanted for a while or was this a joke that he wasn't sure he was in on. Peter smiled that smile to Derek before he moved back toward's Cora and him, Cora had just placed a plate of pasta in front of Derek as Peter drank from his glass of wine. 

"I think it will be both Derek. A vacation and a working opportunity. Somewhere this secluded no one would know who you are and I am sure the view's would provide excellent opportunities for everyone to draw and get creative juices flowing." Peter had this shit eating grin on his face like Derek was falling into his hand's, but Derek wasn't all that sure that this plan had something different behind it. 

"Everyone, as in I can take the whole crew with me. No one has to stay here. A vacation for us all?" Derek stood up making the few steps to Peter as if to challenge him, to make him see that if this was a game he wasn't going to play at it. 

"Of course Derek, everyone is welcome, I would never exclude anyone of your lovely employee's. You will be staying at the manor. I had it fixed up for you." Derek raised an eyebrow, manor the only place he knew of that had a Hale manor was-

"Beacon Hills." He sighed and backed away rubbing his face. He hadn't been there in a while, he didn't even finish 5th grade before Mom and Dad moved them all to New York. What a great thing that was. 

"Come on Derek, it's the perfect place. No one will remember you. The place has amazing views and good people. I think you should." Cora spoke soft, adding something to this he was confused about. 

"What's in it for you Cor?" Derek watched as she played with the plate of pasta in front of her, as if trying to figure out what she was supposed to say to Derek. 

"Well I want you to be happy, and the-" 

"The views are great come on nephew a few weeks of peace and quite while you get some much needed rest up and creative inspiration. Think about it." Peter cut off Cora, who seemed relived to have that happen, dropping the fork and standing straight once more. Derek wasn't convinced that this wasn't a set up, but this was the closest thing to freedom he had in a very long time, he was stupid not to take it. 

"As long as everyone else says it's okay. We will go Friday and stay as long as we need too correct?" Derek figured Friday was good, it would give him two day's to think of how Peter could spin this toward's something for himself. He could also talk to everyone, see what they had to say. Grabbing his jacket he seen this look on Peter's face as if he wasn't sure he was actually going to be able to do it. Cora seemed happy, her eye's shinning as if there was something no one knew but them two. 

"Perfect, I think that's a great idea." Peter gave him a nod sipping on his wine like he just won the best prize in the world without having to do any work. Derek figured tomorrow morning was going to be a big deal. A vote to make sure everyone was going to be on board going out into the middle of no where California to do some relaxing. At a place Derek wasn't sure he was going to remember. As he left he could hear voices talking, as if spilling a secret he wasn't in on. He couldn't care. Right now he just wanted to go home and sleep this over until he had to talk to everyone tomorrow morning. it was going to be a long two day's. 

"Should we tell him about-" 

"No Cora, let him find out for himself. After all what fun would playing Match maker get us if we told him all the answer's." Peter smiled into his glass of wine, he knew his nephew would go. After all, he knew him better than anyone else. 

______________________________________________________________

"So your uncle, who you hate, want's us to take his house for a undisclosed time so that he can allow us a vacation." Erica spoke, leg's crossed as she glanced over at Boyd, who didn't say much. Theo stood in the corner shaking his head as if this was going to be the worst idea any of them has ever had. Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment before sighing for the millionth time during the conversation. 

"Yes. A place I used to live. I think it would be fun, we would have a shop to do stuff in if we wanted to tattoo we don't have to pay for anything Peter is covering all expenses, even getting people in to rent this place while we go on vacation so we are at least earning a bit of money while we are gone." Derek never knew Cora had all the answer's but loads of text's later and he had everything he needed too to know that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. 

"If you feel like there is nothing up his sleeve Derek. I say we go." Kira spoke this time, making Theo come off the wall with a nod to his head. Malia just crossed her arms over her chest. 

"I vote for vacation regardless." She was strong willed, which is why Derek knew she would survive in this dog eat dog world of tattooing, Nodding he stood up throwing his jacket on he had already decided yesterday he wanted to go. 

"I want to go, I don't think Peter is throwing something into it, after all, why would he give us all the thing's we needed if he did. Either way, I think it's worth it to reset our systems and come back creatively charged." Derek seen everyone nod in agreement, after all you couldn't be in this business for long with out needing a break or two or five. "Pack up we leave Friday. The shop will be done on Monday and we can start tattoo then. Either way, we stay inside over the weekend, if we need to go out and do something, which I don't think we will seeing how there is a lake some where we can dive into. We should find ourselves busy until Monday when the shop opens." Derek watched as everyone started to leave, talk of vacation and sunny weather making everyone happy, which mean he felt a lot happier than he felt in a while. 

"Derek." He heard Theo, behind him smiling just a small bit, as if he didn't want to say something until everyone left. 

"Yeah?" Derek wasn't sure where this was heading but he did like that Theo was smiling, not scowling or making snarky comments. 

"I have friends in Beacon Hills. People I went to middle school with. Would you mind if I seen them before Monday? I want to let them know I am going to be in town get dinner with them?" Theo was like a small child asking his parents for a sleep over and Derek couldn't say no even if he wanted too. A nod and he patted Theo on the back maybe a hint of smile coming through his otherwise scowling features. 

"Just don't make a big deal out of it and if the press hear about it I know it was one of your friends who leaked it about us coming and I will have Peter find someone to break their legs. This is vacation we don't want them hanging around." Derek was being a little extra mean, laying it on a little heavier but he knew the group needed a vacation not an all out war trying to keep themselves out the spot light. With a nod Theo left, a smile still wide on his features as if the lecture didn't mean anything to him. 

Derek thought this was either going to be the best vacation of his life or the worst. He just wasn't sure yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is my first fan fic that I have written. I have done a lot of rping so bare with me while I figure this out. 
> 
> Lots of love. 
> 
> <33333333


	3. Mystery Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter didn’t seem off but it’s gonna help! I promise

Heel tapped against the bottom of the ground, click, click, click, click. 

"Can you not, I am trying to focus." Stiles sighed, throwing the clip board down from the shipment of plants he just got in. 

"You know Daisy's mean deep love. They are called Daisy's because of the meaning Day Eye as in they come out during the day." Lydia spoke, touching the flower of a daisy she was staring at. Stiles wasn't sure what she was doing here. Frankly she was supposed to be at school yet here she was, not that Stiles had an issue with it. He loved Lydia but sometimes when she came around weird thing's happened and Stiles wasn't looking for his life to change in anyway. 

"Just like how the Iris means hope and faith and was named after the god Iris who traveled back and forth from the greek gods to deliver messages." Stiles walked over and picked up a little succulent. He had gotten them because people seemed to love them, he kinda did too. They needed care but only in a specific way that people had to be told about. He supposed it was kinda like a human. Some needed more special care than other's. 

"So do you know who's moving in next door?" Lydia pretend like the other conversation never happened which was something he supposed was normal, at least for Lydia. To say Stiles hadn't been thinking about it since Peter and Cora talked to him was an understatement. He tried everything that he could, bribed Cora with homemade treats and even brought her favorite flowers the other day. She still wouldn't tell him, but she did spend a lot of time in New York so maybe that had something to do with it. 

"Cora wouldn't tell me anything, Peter came to me and said something about someone coming in next door and that's all I got out of it. If I had any information Parrish would have gotten it and I would have all the information we needed but we don't." Stiles was fighting with the leaves of the succulent plant in front of him, he wasn't sure about all of this. The only person who was calming him down was Scott, telling him not to worry about it but how could he not? 

"Stiles?" 

"Scott?" Two voices. Scott's and someone else's that seemed to make Stiles drop the little plant in front of him to the ground. The little pot shattered once it hit the tile of the ground but Stiles didn't care. What he did care about was the fact Scott was standing there and so was Theo Raeken. Scott seemed equally surprised by the other's appearance in the shop. No one moved, it was a couple heart beats before anyone said anyone said anything. Everyone staring at each other like some nightmare or dream. 

"While this blast from the past is super fun guys. Someone needs to tell me whats going on." Lydia spoke, the click of her heels against the floor as she made her way towards Theo who smiled at her offering up his hand. 

"The-" 

"Theo Raeken, a friend of our's from school." Stiles spoke, even when Scott just stood there and blinked a couple times. Lydia made a humming noise before she glanced over at Stiles and then once more at Scott, a brush of her hair over her shoulder as she sighed. 

"Since no one seems to be doing anything, Scott, Hello? Want to fill us in on what's going on." Lydia wasn't happy someone made her normally talkative friend silenced, she'd used her perfectly manicured finger's to kill him if she needed too but first she had to solve the first mystery. Before anyone could say anything, Scott turned and walked out of the door, leaving Stiles to stand there, head hung crouching down to pick up the pot that shattered and the little plant that did nothing wrong. 

"Theo I think you should go." Stiles stood up again, the pieces of the pot in his hand one hand and the plant in the other. Lydia stood there, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at Theo who looked very dejected from being turned down.

“Stiles please, I know I did something mean, that was years ago, I sent so many letters. I’m sorry. Please.” Lydia knew something had happened while she wanted to get the bottom of it she knew that she had to play her cards right. Help Stiles and then see what she could do about one Theo. 

“I got it Stiles. Let’s meet at our normal spot for dinner tonight and I’ll escort our new friend out.” Lydia was going to get all the information she could, she and Stiles were similar in that way. They like to have all the information they could and make an informed decision. 

Pulling on his hand, Lydia guided him towards the door, Stiles not once looking up from the little plant in his hand. Lydia could tell he wanted to say something but most likely because of Scott he didn’t. 

“Listen Theo. I don’t know what you did, but I suppose you coming back has nothing to do with the person moving in next door?” Lydia stood in front of the door like she was protecting Stiles from the world. She was, she always was. 

“My boss owns a tattoo shop in New York. Derek Hale. Apparently his uncle is sending us here for a vacation for an undisclosed amount of time. A small town so that we could get some creative juices flowing without anyone knowing us. I didn’t think what I said years ago hurt them.” Theo sighed and turned around his back facing Lydia before he turned around handing her a business card. 

Wolves tattoo studio. 

Well this was a turn of events. Lydia knew who this was, while studying at MIT she had a lot of fine art friends who liked tattoos and all recommended a Derek Hale. She nodded at him feeling the matte surface of the black card in her hand. 

“Listen, I’ll talk to them and see what I can do. In the mean time if I send you a text for a location I suggest you go.” Lydia turned around and walked back into the shop finding Stiles replanting the little plant. He was tense and she could tell. After that exchange she understood. 

She wasn’t sure if she should tell Stiles about the man next door, after all this could be something useful or it couldn’t be. The question was, what was a one Derek Hale doing in Beacon Hills. 

“Lydia.” Stiles was confused looking at Lydia for a moment before glancing over her shoulder at Theo driving away. 

“Don’t worry Stiles I didn’t kill him yet. Want to tell me what he did that was so bad to get Scott our of the building.” Lydia sat herself down in a chair crossing her legs as she waited for Stiles to start talking. Stiles of course shrugged and started to pace back and forth between the succulent plants and Lydias chair. 

“He said something to Scott about his parents before his dad left. Called his dad a alcoholic women beater and his mom a whore. Theo was out of it, angry I guess for having to leave and I suppose Scott took offense because when I came back into the room Scott had Theo in a choke hold before I could get a parent Scott let go and left. Since then Scott never lifted a hand to anyone. He would never do that to someone again but I suppose Theo brought up some sour memories.” Stiles had stopped pacing opting to sit in the middle of the floor as Lydia listened. Scott’s mom held them all together when no one else did. Lydia understood the anger Scott must carry. She also didn’t understand why Theo would poke his head in if he knew they wouldn’t want him around. 

“Well I say let’s not talk about him and go to dinner like we do every time I am in town and forget about one Theo Raeken. We can worry about him tomorrow.” Lydia offered one of her rare smiles to Stiles as she walked towards the door. She had a couple people to call before the big reveal, she wasn’t sure she was going to be the one to tell everyone. 

After all day in the shop, Stiles pulled up to the local club, sighing that Lydia chose to go here every time she came back. He was going to be seeing a lot of this place. Jungle was in big bold letters outside the concrete building. He could see Lydia talking with Alison, cute skirt and top that Stiles had no doubt Parrish picked out for her. He always let Lydia do what Lydia wanted. 

He got out of his Jeep and made his way over too the group, offering a small smile as Alison waved. He stood by Scott who currently was holding Issacs hand, attempting not doubt to calm himself down from the trials of one Theo Raeken. 

“Hey Issac.” Stiles pulled on the sleeves of his long sleeve shirt. He was still getting this whole dressing for a club thing down. Lydia did help though, getting him in much tighter clothing than he was used too. The blood red pants with rips in the knee and the right black t-shirt seemed out of place to him, but Lydia told him he looked amazing. 

“Hey Stiles. Thanks for the flowers.” Scott relaxed some, the button up white shirt looking less puffed out. Issacs black leather jacket and white tank top seemed fitting next to Scott. Even Alisons dress, tight black, made them look like a power couple. 

“Let’s go!” Lydia was waiting on the boys to come through having stood by the door for a couple minutes wanting them to realize it was their turn. Scott smiled the first one Stiles seen that day and ushered them into the building. The lights going and the smoke and music already making Stiles want to leave, he was staying for Lydia. 

Piling into their normal booth, the first round of drinks were ordered, Alison and leaning against Scoff and Issac on the other side stroking his hand as Lydia was ordering the drinks. Stiles knew this was heaven, his friends, a bunch of drinks and a special feeling of home bubbling inside him. He didn’t even need too start drinking to feel it. 

“Hey.” Cora smiled pushing her way into the booth. Lydia glanced over at her before whispering something to Alison. 

“I have to pee. Cora. Why don’t you come with me and Alison.” The boys stared confused as Cora shrugged standing up. 

“Sure.” As all three girls walked to the bathroom, someone even more familiar walked up to them.

“I know you hate me Scott but I just wanted to say that I am going to be here for a while. My boss is renting out the place next to Stiles. You guys can come and get free tattoos whenever you want.” Theo was nervous but he set his card down on the table. When no one looked at him he sighed and backed away. 

“I can say I officially hope he’s joking.” Stiles picked up the card shaking his head before handing it over to Scott who did a double take at the card. 

“He works for Derek Hale. Coras brother.” Scott knew the studio he wanted a tattoo done by Derek but he could never find the time off. “Derek used to live in Beacon Hills. With Peter.” As Scott connected the dots together the girls came back and Stiles figured out why Peter would give the space next to his our. Family. 

“What did we miss.” Alison kissed both boys before Scott sighed. 

“Derek Hale is moving into the space next to Stiles and Theo works for him.” Lydia didn’t react but Cora spat out her drink coughing. 

“You guys can't say anything. It’s supposed to be a secret. Peter wanted it to be a secret and no one can know.” Cora was panicking but Lydia grabbed her drink. 

“Fuck Theo and Derek and everyone who is ruining my coming back night. Now let’s drink and spend the rest of our night in good company.” Lydia looked at everyone who smiled and nodded. The friends that counted where there and that’s all they wanted. 

Little did they know that moment of all smiles, a photo of them was taken and sent to a one Derek Hale.


	4. Famous Last Words

Derek couldn't stop staring at his phone. Brown eye's scanned it over and over and over again until he was pretty sure he was going cross eyed from focusing too much. Eyebrows furrowed and his lip's in a thin line. This was not going to be a good situation. 

"What's up Derek." Malia pushed her chair toward's Derek, pencil in her hand, behind her ear and now one in her mouth as she stared at the other. Sometimes Derek wondered how she grew up. He never asked background question's. Cora of course made sure they didn't have any bad backgrounds, or at least drug selling backgrounds that might have an issue with the business. Otherwise Derek didn't care. As long as they where amazing artists then he was fine with it. Only now, as he glanced back toward's his phone did he wonder. What was her life like?

"Theo sent me a photo of his friends." Derek handed over the phone, Kira appearing behind Malia with a smile on her face as both girls looked at the photo. "Apparently there is a club in town so that's good. I don't remember it though." Derek talked a bit, until the phone went blank and both girls glanced at each other and then at Derek. 

"The one skinny guy on the end is cute." Malia had taken the pencil from her mouth to speak before putting it back in, a shrug from Kira as if she could careless. Derek knew she would rather not date anyone and that seemed to be fine. At least it never came between her work. That's all Derek want's is to make sure they all are at their best. 

"Sure Malia, take a fling while on vacation." He shoved his phone back into his pocket before standing up. That was the person he was looking at so hard in the photo, it was as if a memory was coming back to him, chasing it but could never settle on it. Malia rolled her eye's before giving Derek's leg a little push, a laugh and Derek was in the chair next to her shaking his head a bit. 

"I will remind both of you Cora stated that no one is too deeply interact with anyone. For fear of someone finding out where we decided to leave for. Everyone think's Derek is going on some romantic get away." Kira laughed, leaning over her drawing table to glance at the two of them. "Like with a one-" 

"Don't say her name please." Derek sighed pushing his hand over his face before putting his hand's into the pockets of his leather jacket. The last time someone said her name, it jinxed everything and he would rather not deal with her. 

"Listen just because we say her name she won't show up. It's not like Bloody marry or something like that." Kira smirked before Malia looked over at Derek confused. She came in after the incident and he would rather not explain it to anyone. Theo and Kira were around for that, seen him break down and have to build himself up. He wasn't going to do that again, no that's why he had sold off dating, for good. He was focusing on art, creating the best art he could. 

"I know." Another sigh as he stood up rolling his shoulder's for a moment. "Now that we have that settled and everyone know's who Theo's friends are. How about we head home for the night, let's get packed, we are leaving in a couple day's." Kira offered a smile, Malia nodded and started to pack up her stuff. Derek just hoped whatever came for them during this trip left him free of relationship's. He did not need one.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

"What do you think he's like?" Stiles was doing an arrangement for an older couple, the husband always buys his wife something every year on their anniversary, Stiles loved it, showed how much they love each other. Lydia asked the question, watching his finger's still on the bow for a moment before he continued shrugging in a way that had her eyebrows raising for a moment. 

"I don't know. Ask Cora, she's family. She would know more. Why do you care?" Lydia smiled, the kind of smile that had her thinking of ways this could go. She knew Stiles like the back of her hand, she knew he would never admit to liking someone. She stood up, moving over to the counter he was at, Lydia set her hand's on the arrangement making Stiles look up at her with a sigh on his features. 

"I care because he's going to be next to your shop for two weeks or longer. I want to know if they are going to be nice to you that's all." Lydia shrugged a bit, her finger's playing with a section of the ribbon. Stiles rose an eyebrow for a moment, watching and studying her. He knew how smart Lydia was, after all she pushed him to be better, he pushed her to let everyone know how smart she was. 

"I'll be fine Lydia. If anything I know that I can go to Cora for something, she can take care of it." He offered Lydia a shrug, her mouth opened for a moment as if to say something before Scott walked into the shop with a smile on his face.

"Stiles man look at-Oh hey Lydia- look at his instagram page!" Scott walked past Lydia, putting his phone in Stile's face. He seen the account with photos, tattoos covering people's arms and legs, even small cute one's like flower's or full on neck tattoos. The art was beautiful Stiles had to give the guy that. He was an amazing artist. Beyond that Stiles didn't know anything about tattoos. 

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know much about it but he's a good artist." A shrug, Stiles finished wrapping the flower arrangement Scott pulled his phone back with a shake of his head. Scott was busy looking through the instragram page Lydia looking over his shoulder nodding some with every photo he enlarged and liked. 

"He's an amazing artist. I have never in my life seen someone that talented. I almost want to get a tattoo done by him." Stiles could tell Scott was vibrating with excitement. His friend had always wanted a tattoo, Stiles knew that. Scott had done nothing but talk about how much he wanted someone special to do this tattoo. 

"I can arrange that." Everyone turned to Theo walking into the shop, Cora in tow with a smile on her face. "We are finishing up some stuff next door and figured I could order some flower's for when everyone gets in." Theo trailed off, Cora making a look behind him like 'please try.' Cora wanted everyone to get along, Theo just wanted to make everything right. Regardless Stiles sighed and looked at Scott who's jaw was tight finger's almost breaking the phone. 

"Hey Theo." Stiles stated, he didn't put too much emotion behind it, but he tried to smile a little, at least let Theo know he was okay with being here. Cora beamed at Stiles and moved around, walking over to the three. 

"Hey." Theo stood there, at the door like he was worried about being kicked out as quickly as he did before. "Yeah Scott if you want, I can talk to Derek and see if he can do that for you." Theo was trying to make amends, though Scott sighed a little, he nodded a bit. That was the close as Theo was going to get with Scott talking to him, at leas for right now. 

"How about I get those flowers to you when you open." Stiles was hoping this would mean that Theo would leave, only he didn't. Theo stood there, looking at Cora and then looking over at Stiles as if trying to say something. "How about in a couple minutes? Right Cora?" Stiles could tell something was going on but he didn't think anything of it. He shrugged and glanced over at Scott who gave him a curt nod. 

"Sure. Lydia why don't you go with Scott to go get my dad. Dinner out our house tonight right?" Stiles looked at Lydia who raised an eyebrow, as if she was thinking, she shrugged after a moment. 

"Why not. Come on Scott." Scott didn't say anything, he only followed Lydia who clapped Theo on the shoulder as she moved past him making a little more room for Scott to get through. Stiles looked over at Cora who came up next to him, a smile on her features. 

"How about some roses, and sunflower's." She started to grab the pot's that had the roses and sunflower's in them glancing over at Theo. He was watching Scott leave, wanting to reach out and touch him before he glanced over at Cora. 

"Yeah, those are h-" Before he said anything more he stopped, Cora's gaze glaring into him before he coughed a bit. "Yeah, those would brighten up the space." Cora smiled as Stiles seemed to hum for a moment as he nodded. He was in the middle of doing an arrangement. Cora knew to leave him alone but Theo seemed scared, like he wanted to get close to Stiles to hope that he could talk but Cora looked at him with a shake of her head. 

There was quiet moments, waiting for stiles to get done, his finger's working, grabbing and adding flower's before a white ribbon was wrapped around them gently. Cora always loved how much care Stiles took in making arrangements. Once he was done, Theo smiled at Cora who smiled back and all three of them made their way next door into the space that Derek had started to rent out from Peter. 

"Stiles you can put those right on the table over there and we can get those put on the reception desk here when we get it set up." Cora smiled, pointing to a table that had was set up in front of the window. She was walking towards the back, as Stiles put the flower's down, he turned around. Instead of finding Cora he found someone shirtless, painting a wall with headphones in. 

Stiles had never felt instant attraction, he frankly wouldn't know what to do with it if he felt it. In this moment, he felt it. He stumbled, body falling all over the place for a moment as he grabbed onto the wall. Which landed his hand in paint, and he frowned picking his hand up looking at the mixture of color's on his pale palm. As Stiles was inspecting his hand, Derek was inspecting him. Cora watching them both and Theo attempting to blend into the wall like he wasn't alive. 

"Theo, who is this." Derek's voice made Stiles jump, the deepness of it making him almost choke on the air he was breathing in. Derek watched, an eyebrow raised before Theo smiled a bit. 

"Derek this is Stiles. He owns' the flower shop next door. Stiles this is Derek, he's the owner and my boss." Theo laughed before Stiles looked at him and then at Derek. He got lost in those baby blue's, the paint drying on his hand as Derek got closer and he could smell the mixture of paint, ink and something spicy that was fully Derek. Not that Stiles knew anything about smells but it was something so amazing. 

"Hi." that was all Stiles managed to say, Derek laughing just a bit as he pulled out a rag and gently took Stiles wrist into his hand making sure his palm was face up. 

"Hi to you too." Derek's voice was soft as he started to wipe away the paint that Stiles had landed in. Only Stiles seemed to wake up in this moment and pull his hand away. It was a jerk reaction that had Derek raising his eyebrows and stepping back from Stiles. 

"I can wipe my hand I am not a child. Thank you for introducing me Cora. I wish you all the best Derek. Enjoy your vacation." Stiles left the shop, there was a blush on his face, an embarrassment he didn't want to talk about before he walked into his own shop. 

Derek on the other hand was watching the space Stiles was in before he left. Cora coming up behind him as Theo was busy doing something in the back. Derek was intrigued by this person, the kind of person thats smart. While he seemed to be taken back by Derek's look's, normally he would hate that but Derek found himself wishing that Stiles stayed longer and enjoyed how he looked. 

"Derek you promised this would be a no hook up weekend." Cora smiled though her brother couldn't see her features she attempted to act as stern as possible. 

"I know Cora I know." He was now staring at the door, wishing for Stiles to come back, even if he just talked while Derek listened, he would like that, he would even enjoy it. 

"Derek." A sigh came from his lip's as he turned around, placing his hand's on Cora's shoulder's shaking her just a bit. 

"Cora I promise that I will not have a hook up this weekend. I swear." Derek or Cora didn't believe those words but he still said them anyway like they were going to matter.


	5. First Date, Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I updated and I wanted to move stuff along so sorry for the wait! If this seems odd or out of place I am sorry. Like I said I wanted to speed it up a bit.

A week.  
7 Day’s.

That was the last time he had seen Stiles. Derek wasn’t sure that the other wanted to see him again. The encounter that they previously had was a little rough. Derek was more concerned looking at the other’s beautiful eye’s and the way his hair seemed so beautiful against the light that lit up behind the other like a beautiful halo. That’s what he had been drawing for a week. The side of Stiles face, a halo behind it of light that seemed to make the other an angel. Derek swore he wouldn’t have a fling but something inside of him told him this wasn’t a fling, but he didn’t want to look too deep into that side. The vacation had been good for everyone. Everyone but Derek.

His mind was a fog, even the flower’s Stiles had left had been pressed into the sketch book that had kept all of his drawings of Stiles. He hid that, in his room, far enough so that he wasn’t spending all day looking at the drawings instead of the actual person. Who was, at this time, in his own shop just mere feet from where Derek was sitting staring at the wall like it was going to open up to reveal Stiles.

Derek had been watching him that whole week. Coming in early in the morning’s even if it killed him to watch the other drive into work in that god forsaken death trap of a Jeep to take care of his flowers. Derek even wanted to go over there see him not through glass or in his mind but for real. 

For the better part of an hour he had been staring at the wall that him and Stiles shared. He had wanted to go over there. Reintroduce himself to Stiles and start again or at least hear the florist talk again. Every day Derek got there early enough to watch Stiles open up the shop, watch him tend to the plants with such care Derek wasn’t sure Stiles was human. 

“Derek.” Coras voice was loud in his ear. He jumped a bit looking over at his sister before he seen the object of his affection standing feet away from him. He paled. Did he look okay? Was he even dressed nice he couldn’t remember. 

“Hey Cor..” He trailed off, her smile told him all he needed to know. He looked fine, but he better say something. Everyone including Stiles was staring at him waiting for something. 

“Hi.” Was all he blurted out. Fingers dropping the pencil and paper to his desk before he made his way over to Stiles who stood with another lovely arrangement of flowers. 

“Cora told me you guys might like fresh flowers and I owe her so I’ll be bringing them by.” Stiles felt awkward in his t-shirt, jeans and hoodie outfit he picked out. Fingers setting the rose and sunflower arrangement in Dereks hands. 

Their fingers grazed and Derek sword his heart stopped. The blush on Stiles face led him to believe it wasn’t just him that was feeling something it was Stiles too. The roses and sunflowers forgotten for a moment that had them gravitating towards each other. 

“These are beautiful Stiles like always! I’ll go get a vase for them and some water.” Just like that Coras voice broke their little enchanted bubble. Stiles stepped back hands instantly dipping into his sweatshirt pockets as if to give him something to do. 

“No warm water Cora remember! No bottled water please all the crap in there those flowers won’t survive on it.” Stiles frowned as he spoke, Derek once more found it endearing Stiles cares more for the flowers than anyone he knew. 

“I shall take care of them. Roses and sunflowers are my favorite.” There was a pause, Stiles looking at him as if that was something he didn’t know. Of course Cora probably told him that Derek would enjoy the arrangement but not why. 

“Oh.” All Stiles spoke before they lulled into a silence Derek wasn’t sure he could overcome. Stiles ended up turning around and he ran into Scott, who was there staring at Derek like he was the coolest thing on this planet. Stiles was ready to leave and forgot his best friend standing there excited to ask for Derek’s help in getting his first tattoo. He loved his best friend but in this moment he was not ready for this, not ready to be here for this.

“Scott!” Theo’s voice rose over the quiet shop talk, everyone stopping in what they are doing and staring at the wide eyed Theo. The piercer who normally didn’t do much smiling was bouncing like a small puppy dog pleasing his owner. Boyd and Erica laugh, Kira simply shook her head and Malia didn’t do much, she kept busy drawing.

“Theo.” Scot’s voice was slightly tense, but he did offer a smile to the other, even as Theo came over and stood next to Derek his chest puffed out like he was proud. “I was hoping to cash in on that deal we had.” Stiles knew that this wasn’t going to end well, after all the deal was semi forgiving Theo in exchange for some tattoo’s and maybe a piercing or two, free or low cost. Theo seemed nervous at that but ended up nodding some as he looked to Derek who simply shrugged. He didn’t really care, long at Stiles stayed, Derek was okay with whatever his friends wanted.

“I don’t have an issue with it. Stiles can stay too.” This got Stiles head whipping to look at Derek with a confused expression. Brows furrowed and a tilt of his head, Derek thought it was cute. Stiles looked like a puppy attempting to connect dots to what his master was saying.

“Derek, Stiles does have a business to run.” Cora’s voice made Derek pause for a moment. He even forgot she was here he had been too focused on Stiles and seeing him again. It was like she knew, a smile spreading across her features like a cat got the canary look.  
“How about you guys come to the house this weekend. We are throwing a little party; since the weather is nice.” Cora’s voice seemed to get everyone’s attention, including Theo’s smile and his body starting to hum with excitement.

“Yeah! Scott you should come! Stiles too!” Derek just simply huffed, shrugging as if it didn’t mean anything to him because in truth it did mean a lot, having Stiles in his home, that was something he wanted. Theo was excited in hopes that his friend had forgiven him for whatever past deeds had been done. Derek knew Theo had said some not so nice thing’s and done some not so nice things. He had always told the other to fix it if he could. Apparently that was what he was attempting to do Derek assumed.

“Can I bring my partner’s with?” Scott was nervous, after all when he always stated partners, people got nervous for some reason. Theo simply shrugged, looking over at Derek who nodded some, as if he didn’t care.

“Sure. I am okay with that. Lucky to nab two amazing people. That what you want tattoos for?” Derek was pulling up his sketch book, pencils already in his reach to start drawing anything. Stiles wanted to smile at Derek being so accepting, most people gave Scott dirty looks, like it was unholy for someone to have more than one partner. Scott on the other hand was excited, bouncing up and down nodding excited to have someone accepting first try.

“Yeah! I wanted to get two bands tattooed on my arms. I also wanted to get ring tattoos but that will come after the wedding.” Scott spoke proud, Derek much to Stiles dismay smiled, something rare he could only assume happened when he was letting his guard down.

“You never told me you were going to ask Alison and Isaac to marry you!” Cora’s voice rang the loudest as she almost threw herself at Scott hugging him tightly. Derek and Theo glanced at each other and then at Stiles who was rubbing his finger’s across a rose petal.  
“What about you?” Derek spoke, leaning forward Derek found himself rubbing a flower petal as well. His hand was so close to Stiles he could feel the warmth and he almost begged to grab onto the other’s hand but stopped.

“What about me?” Stiles wasn’t looking at Derek in fact, eye’s kept low, lashes fluttering and a blush seemed to spread across pale cheek’s that made Derek want to touch him. Jesus what was happening to him?

“A tattoo. Your skin is perfect for it. Pale to hold colors and soft enough that I won’t have to worry about constant passes over your skin to put in color.” Derek had taken Stiles hand, moving his finger’s over the skin in a feather like way. Nothing else mattered in this moment not even that everyone was staring at them both. Stiles, stood still for the first time in his life, he wasn’t jittery or fluttering about like a humming bird. Still, perfectly still and beautiful.

“I-“ A pause and Derek felt the other slipping away like the moment never happened. Finger’s placed the flowers on the desk and he left. Stiles left and Scott was standing there staring at Derek and the space Stiles took up before he left.

“Well that went well Derek.” Cora spoke making everyone turn to her before she smiled, something that made Derek feel slightly out of place. Something was going on and he wasn’t all too sure he enjoyed it.

“Alright all of you get back to work.” Derek decided to not state the obvious, it was a disaster, the way the other ran away from him. Sighing Derek moved away grabbing his notebook ready to start drawing again, this time something suitable for Stiles, if he ever wanted to get a tattoo.

“So Derek can we talk more about this tattoo when I come this weekend? I have to go pick up my partners.” Derek could tell Scott was glowing, he supposed love did that to people, he wanted that, but he was also afraid of it. Afraid of what would happen if he had it.

“Bring Stiles and on Monday I’ll be ready for your appointment.” Derek sat down again, finger’s starting to sketch out something on paper, Scott left, and everyone else seemed to be wrapped up in whatever drawing or whatever they were doing before the three came into the shop. Cora stayed, but only to watch as Derek went deep into drawing something Cora no doubt knew was something for Stiles. 

____________________________________________________________________________

It was a day before the big get together and grocery shopping was like a holiday for Derek, he loved to cook it was an art form in and of its self he supposed. Even if it was his group of friends he still wanted to impress. Stiles was going to be there. He had to impress. Or at least that’s what he was going to assume, Cora had some details for him, what he liked and didn’t like. Derek was going to try his hardest to impress Stiles.  
Which is why when he grabbed a package of fresh green beans he felt a hand, like one he had touched so many times before. Stiles.

“Oh-Hi.” It had been a couple of days, even for that long Derek had missed the simplicity of touch. Maybe it had been longer then he assumed if he missed something simple as hand holding.

“Stiles.”

“Derek, green beans hm? Good choice.” Stiles spoke a nervous laugh as he took his hand away glancing about as if something was going to come after him. Derek didn’t understand the nervousness but he supposed maybe it stemmed from something Stiles didn’t want to share. Or maybe that was just something wholly Stiles

“Yeah Cora told me you have been trying to get your dad healthier and you enjoy green beans so I figured for the party I would make you something you enjoyed.” The blush on Derek’s features was something Stiles hadn’t seen before. Even if it was faint, even if it looked like it wasn’t really there, Stiles somehow knew it was real.  
“Yeah, I keep trying to get my dad to eat healthier so that he isn’t on the path to a heart attack but he keeps telling me that he’s fine.” A scoff, Stiles nervous energy seeming to calm when talking about his father. Derek was lost in the words, enough to make him drop the beans into Stiles hands as he continued to talk. “I at least need to make sure he eats his veggies.” Another laugh, this time slightly freeing, making Derek nod a bit, looking over at his cart then to Stiles.  
“Want to come over for dinner?” Derek spoke, even as Stiles was going to, the pause between them making Derek even more sorry he even spoke. “I mean you don’t have too-“  
“Yeah but isn’t your place a little crowded?” Stiles spoke, against his better judgement, the kind that made everything a lot more awkward. Stiles could tell by the way Derek tensed that it got awkward fast.  
“I mean-come to my place. Cook what you want, you have your employee’s at your place right?” Derek swallowed, listening to Stiles ramble, a private meeting with Stiles without so much as anyone coming in and interrupting whatever happens between them. That line of thought was something Derek needed to get his mind off of.  
“Yeah-Yeah I mean; they are staying at my old home. I suppose though, I could come over and cook something. What would you like?” Derek was nervous enough but the way Stiles relaxed, even a little made it all worth it. Stiles moved, placing the green beans into his basket before shrugging some. He could go for a pizza, that sounded amazing, even if it was a little greasy and gooey. He could handle it for a night, if they had some vegetables or something with it.  
“Pizza, can you make that? At least with an oven.” Stiles didn’t have anything fancy that Derek could use to make a good pizza, like a brick oven. Derek smiled, giving a nod as he turned his cart around, wheeling it away a little bit.  
“Sure let’s pick out some toppings.” Derek didn’t smile often, but when he noticed Stiles putting his basket in his cart, he smiled, even if it was a little smile. It was one that Stiles seemed to enjoy, Derek watched the other look at his lip’s even if it was for a single second, he enjoyed the attention. Even as they walked through the super market, picking up this or that to put into the pizza, Stiles stayed close. Hand’s reaching out to touch Derek even as a brush of finger tips as they grab the same product or loaded the groceries into the back of that rusty old Jeep Derek swore he would at some point talk Stiles out of driving it.  
20 minutes later Derek pulled up to a small little house, Stiles jumping out of his Jeep and grabbing the bag’s out of the back end of his Jeep before glancing at Derek. It seemed the nervousness came back, the little twitch of his finger’s as he watched Derek get out of his car. Even as Derek grabbed the groceries he needed out of his car, he felt Stiles fluttering around him, like he wasn’t sure what was going on.  
“I didn’t picture you as a home person. Apartment maybe, studio, lots of sunlight with plants.” Derek teased, Stiles blushed and moved towards his house. It felt normal to be like this with him, walking into the home, Stiles kicking off his shoes to the side, the scuff marks in the wall making it obvious that he does it every day since he owned the home.  
“I do own a lot of plants Derek, I own a flower shop obviously.” Stiles scoffed, making his way into the kitchen. Derek of course shook his head and set everything down on the counter, unpacking.  
“I know Stiles, just, this is a nice place.” Derek wasn’t sure how to process words, even feeling’s he didn’t even know what he felt for the other but he felt something. Stiles had moved now, shrugging as he did so to the other side of the kitchen island watching Derek starting to cook.  
“If that was a weirdly place compliment thank you.” A slight look was cast at Stiles as Derek unwrapped the pizza dough from the packaging and shook his head.  
“I will never give you a back handed compliment Stiles everything I tell you is true. Now, where is the flour?” Derek leaned over the kitchen island, everything set up and ready just waiting on Stiles to point him in the correct direction. Stiles watched, only in this moment his eyes were watching the way Derek’s lips moved, not really getting the question that was asked. A cough from Derek had his eye’s flashing upwards. He had been caught. Staring. That worried him a little. The blush that spread across his features made it the worse when he noticed Derek’s eyes drifting downwards looking at his own lips.  
“What.” It took only a second, Derek leaning in, lips brushed against each other, a fleeting moment before Derek pulled away.  
“Flour. Where is it?” Derek’s blush wasn’t as big as Stiles was. Though he pulled back just enough to be out of reach if Stiles wanted to kiss back. Which he did, he very much did but at this moment he was too busy trying to comprehend the fact he was just kissed.  
“By the fridge.” It was almost mumbled, Stiles instantly getting out of the chair as Derek turned around going to grab it watching how nervous Stiles got. It wasn’t until he noticed the other starting to pace back and forth. He grabbed a handful of flour, dusting it out on the counter top before he glanced over at Stiles still nervous and moving back and forth.  
“Stiles.” Derek’s rumble made Stiles snap towards him, a slight glare on his features as he did so. The kiss had him confused, Stiles had been kissed sure. Danny had been a good boyfriend for a while, sex was good but there was something different about this slight kiss. About the way Derek looked at him.  
He wasn’t able to dwell on it long before flour was blown into his face covering already pale features white. Stiles didn’t think he just moved, grabbing some of the flour that was on the table and pushing it into Derek’s face. The laugh he got from Derek was enough, making something twist in his stomach. Something good.  
“You are in your head too much.” Derek’s voice brought him back down to earth. He realized the situation he was in, trapped between the counter and Derek’s body. Stiles blinked, focusing on Derek, on his face, on his lip’s once more. This time it was Stiles who moved in, lip’s placed gently against each other. This time it was Derek’s turn to be shocked, a pause before he kissed back. Lips meshing for a moment longer. Derek tasted of flour and something sweet he was unable to place.  
It was a good moment, lips moving against each other before Derek pulled away, cheek resting slightly against the side of Stiles shoulder. Stiles wasn’t sure what happened but whatever made Derek pull away it broke their little bubble.  
“Sorry, I didn’t-“ Stiles was nervous, why did he do that and the way Derek looked at him like a kicked puppy made Stiles want to run.  
“No I am sorry I didn’t-“ Dereks voice sounded pained and Stiles knew that he thought this was a mistake and now he was even more embarrassed then ever.  
“I think you should leave.” Stiles let out a breath, pulling Derek’s hands form either side of him, moving away and out of reach. He was hot and very bothered and the way Derek was looking at him was like he had hurt him some way and that wasn’t his plan.

”Uh sure. You’ll be there tomorrow right?” Derek spoke with a little hopefulness in his voice. Derek wanted more and he didn’t want to push Stiles which is why he pulled away only to make sure Stiles was okay with all of this. 

“Maybe.” Was all Stiles spoke before looking away to start cleaning up the mess that was made between them. Derek left, a frown on his face. Whatever he did wrong he needed to talk to someone about. Maybe he should call Cora she would know what happened. He glanced one more time at Stiles who he could tell was already calling Scott to come over, or was it Lydia, Theo said something about a Lydia. Maybe she was an Ex. He hoped not he wanted something from Stiles. What he didn’t know. So for the first time in his life he just did nothing. He left and drove back to the house hoping the party would be a success.


	6. The House Party

Stiles Stilinski never did house parties. The bar they all met at on certain nights was the only place he went too and he barely partied there. One drink and he was ready to go home which always happened because Scott, Isaac and Alison were already ready to go home too. Which is why when Alison and Lydia stood in his bedroom looking at different outfits he was beyond ready to go home and he hadn’t even left yet.

“This is going to look so cute together.” Lydia’s voice made him jump some as he sat on the bed watching Alison nod to Lydia smiling some as they set the outfit down next to him. This was way out of his comfort zone, he would much rather go home or wear a sweat shirt at least. Finger’s touched the t-shirt and jacket that they wanted him to wear. He hadn’t even noticed he owned a pair of jeans that color or how tight they looked.

“Are you sure? I feel like I am trying too hard.” Teeth scraped against his bottom lip as Lydia and Alison looked at each other then back at Stiles.

“Stiles, you like him right?” Lydia spoke pushing fingers through strawberry blonde hair fixing it in the mirror by his closet before she glanced over at him.

“Like as in I like his finger’s.” Stiles glanced up to Alison shaking her head and Lydia’s eyes rolling.

“Stiles like as in you want to fuck him. Like as in you want to date him.” Stiles was blushing, his face red and his finger’s stilling on feeling of the fabric in his hands.

“Or the more toned down version you want to hold his hand and give him kisses on the cheek.” Alison spoke, leg crossing as she tussled Stiles hair giving him a soft smile. He loved these two women, they held him together, at least when Scott wasn’t sure what to do he could go to them.

“I think-I don’t know.” Stiles feel back against the bed, feeling himself bounce a little as he threw an arm over his face attempting to keep himself from showing the blush that was blooming on his face.

“Don’t know or you don’t wish to tell us Stiles.” Lydia’s voice was right in his ear as she had climb onto the bed next to him laying back. Alison stayed sitting watching the two with another soft smile on her lip’s. Both girls exchanged a look of knowing between them before Lydia took one of Stiles hand’s, finger’s lacing together as Alison did the same with the hand that was covering his face.

“I think what Lyd is trying to say is we have all be there. A crush turns into something more, you get butterflies and for the first time you notice someone other than yourself. I know it’s hard for you because you never really interacted with someone that you don’t know and Derek is someone that no one but Theo knows. Theo isn’t exactly our favorite person, trust me, but I trust that he made a good decision in Derek.” Alison used her other hand to pant Stile’s thigh before Lydia spoke up, throwing Stiles arm up in the air for a moment.

“Plus Derek is like god hot. Have you seen pictures on Instagram, I swear to god I almost died looking at his abs.” Alison shook her head laughing as Lydia spoke almost drooling as she did.

“What about Parish Lyd.” Stiles spoke, a teasing tone as Lydia rolled her eye’s throwing Stiles and her arm over his chest. When Stiles acted like he was hurt, a little smirk on his features as he glanced over at Lyida.

“Parish knows I will only ever have the hots for him. I am going to marry that cop one day.” She smiled over at Stiles and Alison. Both looked over at her with a little smile of their own, Lydia however let go of Stiles hand and got up, fixing her hair once more in the mirror.

“Alright come on get ready, we have a party to get too. Isaac and Scott I think are already there. Which means we are late.” Alison gave Stiles’s hand a pat before she let it go, standing up and walking over to Lydia and fixed her own hair in the mirror.

“Fine fine.” Stiles watched both girls leave, moving down stairs as he got ready for this party. Nervous wasn’t the first thing he was, excited was. He didn’t know why he was so excited for a party of a guy he didn’t even like. Though both girls and him knew that was a lie he told himself, Derek Hale was Peter Hale’s nephew and the last thing Stiles wanted was to like someone who was involved with Peter fucking Hale.

20 minutes later, Alison, Lydia and him stood in front of the Hale’s house. Now Stiles was nervous, feeling Alison’s hands in his hair fluffing it up before looking over at Lydia. He didn’t want to get out, he wanted to go home now.

“Can we-“

“Stiles don’t even finish that sentence; an hour is all I ask. Then you can leave.” Lydia spoke getting out of the car and Alison just nodded to him letting him know she was going to help out as much as she could to make this easier on him. When they got out of the car the front door was simply open waiting for people to come in. Everyone was around back, at the grill or relaxing by the pool the music loud and thumping in Stile’s ear. He was beyond ready to go home, but Alison grabbing onto his hand made him calm even if it was for a little while.

Lydia and Alison walked through the home, glancing here and there ready to get to their partner’s. This left Stiles to explore, he was always a curious person and sometimes this got him in trouble. This time however, he was ready to get in trouble if it meant that he was going to know a little bit more about Derek Hale.

He made up the stairs, finger’s rubbing against the railing, before he looked either way wondering where Derek’s room would be. He noticed shoes and thing’s down one hallway and then nothing down another but double door’s. He figured Derek wouldn’t leave things lying about, if his shop was clean obviously he was going to be a little more put together. Stiles turned left, opening the one set of double door’s. He glanced about, looking around at the gray bedding and the art that hung on the walls. The art matched what he seen on Instagram from Derek. Stiles wouldn’t admit it out loud to anyone but he had done some checking out of Derek on the web. Mostly with Parish’s help. Which he made Parish promise he wasn’t going to tell Lydia he asked about Derek. He wasn’t sure that Parish wouldn’t tell Lydia, he couldn’t blame the other, after all Lydia was the love of Parish’s life.

Stiles noticed a book by Derek’s bed, it looked like a sketch book but Stiles wasn’t sure, he had never seen a sketch book look like that. The cover was a caramel colored leather with some sort of design across the spine. Stiles wanted to hold it, touch the pages and see what he drew inside of it. Only when he got closer did he notice paper under it, scrap paper that looked like Derek had used to draw small thing’s across the paper.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Stiles picked up the book setting it off to the side looking at the pieces of paper. The first thing he noticed was his face, from the side, like he was talking to a customer in his shop. Stiles wasn’t sure how Derek was drawing him but there was something personal about the images. He kept looking, finger’s flipping the page to the next one, this time it was a full page of him, he was looking direct on.

He ran his finger’s over the page, noticing the little things he hadn’t before. The shift of the colors in his eyes. The little showcase of a dimple he didn’t know he had. The way his hair stuck up in all direction’s when he swore he tried to make sure it was brushed so he didn’t look like a wild man. He quickly set the pages down, opening the book, though he noticed a rose pressed between the pages. Maybe it was from a girlfriend, he flipped the page, not wanting to notice the way his heart seemed to ache in a weird way when he thought about it being from a girlfriend.

Though now that he was looking, every single page was a drawing of him, him by his jeep, him talking too Lydia or Scott on the side walk. Even one where he held a flower to his face, he remembered the flower, it was dying and he wanted to save it somehow, it still died, he had it pressed in a book before he had taken it out and placed it in a frame. How Derek was able to see this and draw it, he wasn’t sure.

“I didn’t think you were going to show.” Stiles stilled his finger’s on the page, his whole body wanted to move now, he wanted to jump up and leave in a hurry but he also wanted to stay. Derek’s voice was even better than he remembered, the smoothness and husky features, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to look over at Derek, so he just simply flipped the page. He found the next one to be him talking to Cora by his Jeep, a soft smile on his face as he touched the photo.

“I want to draw you smiling like that.” That made Stiles look up at Derek and for a moment he forgot how to breath. Derek was wearing a pair of gray jeans and a black t-shirt. The outfit it’s self wasn’t that big of a deal, it showed off his toned body which Stiles already knew he had. However, it made the colored tattoos on his arms stand out more, eye’s looking brighter and his hair swept under the gray beanie that seemed to make him look tanner than what he was. Stiles could have sworn he fell in love at that moment with the man but he wasn’t going to look any deeper into that emotion.

“I see you have been doing that lately.” Stiles spoke, though it was soft, the words made Derek duck his head, looking away from Stiles as if he been caught doing something bad. Honestly Derek was coming up here to get away from people, from the whole party and he didn’t expect Stiles to be in his room. He also didn’t expect Stiles to look so amazing, the dark wash jeans, the shirt he wore almost looked like the one he was wearing now and the jacket was so close to something he had in his own closet he was sure Stiles had been wearing his clothing.

“Sorry- I.” Derek didn’t know what he was sorry for, but the way Stiles was looking at the page was making him nervous and he wasn’t sure why. “You can have that if you want. The drawing.” Derek pointed to the page Stiles was still looking at, he hadn’t switched the page yet. The look on Stiles face was worth it, the slight awe at knowing he could have it before he shook his head.

“No, apparently you have a weird obsession with drawing me so I don’t want to take that away from you.” Stiles closed the book, setting it on the covers of the bed he was sitting on, a smile on his features as if he actually enjoyed the conversation. Which he was. Derek on the other hand paled, arms crossing over his chest as he attempted to look anywhere but Stiles.

“You-I mean I wasn’t-I just like drawing people.” Derek turned away like he was going back down stairs, Stiles reached out to him, having gotten up from the bed quickly.

“Wait, Derek.” When the other stopped, Stiles offered just a little bashful smile putting his hand’s into his jean pocket’s. Derek wanted to smile at the fact Stiles was being shy towards him, he wasn’t sure why all of a sudden he was but he enjoyed seeing a side of Stiles that he was sure no one else had seen.

“Yeah Stiles?” He was close, close enough to touch Stiles again, he wanted too so bad, but he also once again didn’t want to scare the other. They stared at each other, eyes connected and all Derek could think about was the kiss they shared, how beautiful it was and how he wanted to do it again and again until he couldn’t stop kissing Stiles.

“Uh-Thanks-for-Uh-Not freaking out about Scott and the whole two partners thing.” Derek wanted to laugh because that was the last thing he expected out of Stiles mouth. Stiles of course looked down and away, bashful that he was bringing that up over what he really wanted which was another kiss.

“Scott is cool, I met Isaac when they came in together, which I have to say being a nurse, that takes a lot of work. Alison being a teacher is also cool, I mean she’s beautiful and has two amazing guys who worship the ground she walks on. They are all lucky to have each other. Who am I to judge.” The smile that Derek got from Stiles was worth more than gold to him. He seen Stiles nod, leaning his head to the side his hair seeming to bounce with every movement. He wasn’t even sure why he was noticing these things’ but he was, he wanted everything no one else knew about Stiles.

“Scott is lucky, love just isn’t in the cards for me.” Stiles sounded sad, before Derek knew what he was doing his hand reached out and touched Stiles cheek, bringing his face up to meet Derek’s once more.

“Why do you say that? Love is for everyone, you already have love with Scott, Alison, Isaac, even Theo.” Derek’s brows furrowed, but when Stiles scoffed, his face relaxed for a moment. Everything Stiles did made him relax as if he was wound so tight he was going to explode at any moment.

“I have dated in the past but for some reason I just haven’t connected with anyone. Like that toe curling connection.” Stiles shrugged and took a small step back, as if he was going to run away. Derek grabbed his hand, trying to keep him within an arm’s reach.

“Someone told me that the kind of connection that gives you that toe curling butterflies is a bad one. It’s the kind that makes you feel at home; the kind that makes you want to come home to every night. That is the kind of love you want Stiles.” Derek had felt the first kind of love and he didn’t like what it did to him. It ruined him, it ruined everyone around him at the time. He knew that the toe curling fast track sweep you off your feet kind of love was something for books, he wanted the kind that made him feel at home, at peace. Stiles did that to him. He got the butterflies sure but it wasn’t as bad as it was with her.

“I guess the person who feels like home is going to be the one you want to be with when it’s late and no one else is around.” Stiles spoke, feeling the way the other’s hand touched his cheek, he was confused as to why the touch stilled him. He wasn’t fluttering about any more, he was watching Derek watch him.

“When the world is falling around you and you only want to be at home with that one person. Yeah, I think that’s true love.” Derek moved his hand, letting it fall against Stiles neck feeling the jacket and a small piece of his skin. He missed this, he had wanted to cook for Stiles, wanted to spend the evening with him enjoying the comments or he sass he was going to give.

“I get that.” Stiles didn’t move from his touches, instead he moved in a little closer, finger’s moving against Derek’s t-shirt. He noticed the way Stiles rubbed his thumb over the fabric it made him want to take the shirt off to have Stiles finger against his own skin. Only he figured that might scare away the other, so he just looked down at the other, thumb rubbing against the skin of Stiles neck.

“Yeah?” Derek’s voice was soft, attempting to figure out what to say next, only Stiles hand moved up his shirt, drifting over his collar and then back down again. The act of it making Derek inhale sharply, his body on fire where ever he was touched. Derek moved his hand, finger tips rubbing against the back of Stiles neck. It was like everything around him had stopped, their breath, their heart beat.

A damn broke between the two of them, Derek’s other hand wrapped around Stiles waist, Stiles arms came around Derek’s shoulders and neck bringing his head down. Stiles met half way lips clashing with each other, head leaning to the side as Stiles started walking backwards. Derek moved his tongue along the bottom of Stiles lip, following him backwards as Stiles opened his mouth just a little bit. This gave Derek a way inside of Stiles mouth, his tongue licked and explored, a soft noise coming from Stiles as his knees buckled after hitting the edge of the bed.

Stiles fell back first, their lips missing and not connecting as Derek let out a laugh, making Stiles look up at him, brows furrowed. Before there was even a question coming from Stiles lip’s, Derek kissed him, this time it was gentle, his fingertips moving along Stiles cheek, a break of their lips together, Derek leaning his head to the side, Stiles doing the same as they kissed again this time a little harder. Stiles fingers moved to push up Derek’s shirt, feeling his skin against his own and Derek felt his breath hitch at the simple action of feeling Stiles fingers against his body.

“Do you-“ Stiles pulled Derek’s shirt off, it was a quick motion, Derek’s hat falling off the same time the shirt hit the floor. Derek grabbed onto Stiles waist, pulling him up onto the bed a bit more. His knees on either side of Stiles as he leaned back in placing another kiss upon his lip’s this time it was gentle, and slow, making Stiles moved his hand’s towards Derek’s hips almost ready to pull his pants down when Derek stopped and climbed off the bed quickly. Stiles instantly felt like he had done something wrong, watching as Derek was moving towards the door.

“The door Stiles.” That is when Stiles realized, the door to the bedroom was open, it was wide open. Stiles could feel the blush creeping across his features as Derek stood now, fingers drumming against the handle of the door. While Stiles should have felt nervous he didn’t, in fact he felt at ease seeing Derek at the door. He removed his jacket, sliding it off with little grace but he swore he saw Derek’s breath hitch just for the moment his arms were revealed.

“Should we lock it?” Stiles swallowed, glancing away from Derek before once more looking at him, this got a little smile from him arms crossed over his chest. Stiles loved the way his arms moved and the way the tattoos seemed to react with it. It was like a present that kept on giving to him.

“Do you want me to lock it?” Derek’s voice was a little huskier, this time, his fingertips rested on the lock, waiting for the confirmation from Stiles. He swallowed, a shiver going over his body as if he felt like Derek knew what he wanted, he just wanted Stiles to say it. Stiles rose his arms over his head, pulling his shirt off placing it on the floor next to Derek’s.

“Yes.” Stiles missed the body contact from Derek, the warmth from his skin making it bearable without a shirt, now that Derek was all the way across the room, he wanted him back closer. Derek heard the confirmation, finger’s click the lock, and it was the only thing that Stiles heard, like a ringing in his ears.

“You’re sure about this?” Dereks voice was soft as he made his way back to Stiles, he didn’t touch the other, standing at the foot of the bed as Stiles watched him. Derek moved, just enough to be half way closer to Stiles, he needed the other to make the next move. Stiles did, he met Derek half way and wrapped his arms around the others shoulder’s pulling him in for a kiss. It was slow at first, lip’s meshing with each other Derek’s arms wrapping around Stiles waist, feeling the way his back arched and their chests connected.

Derek felt like he was getting a piece of himself back, the way Stiles moved his fingers through Derek’s hair was healing whatever wounds he felt on the inside of him. Stiles breath making flowers grow under his rib cage and he felt like he was home. Stiles moved his finger’s across Derek’s shoulder, moving down towards Derek’s pants ready to take them off. Derek’s hands stilled his own for a moment as he placed another kiss upon Stiles lip’s and then moved towards his neck leaving hickies where he could. He wanted to make sure when Stiles left this room he was going to be marked and made sure people could see them.

“We don’t have to rush.” Derek placed another kiss upon Stiles neck before moving up to place a softer kiss upon Stiles lips. It was a back and forth, gentle kisses and touches hips rolling and grinding with each other. Stiles felt a moan bubble up from his lip’s, his hips starting to work a little quicker, he felt tightness in his jeans. He knew Derek was the same, he felt it against his own, a slightly harder grind made him moan out, back arching and his chest pressed a little tighter against Derek’s. Fingers traced down Stiles spine mapping it out like he wasn’t sure Stiles was real, that he wasn’t sure if he was going to get this chance again.

"Derek. Please." Stiles voice was almost begging, Derek's fingers making his way down Stiles chest, he had pulled back enough so that he could watch the faces that Stiles made. There was a blush that settled on Stiles face at being watched, Derek on the other hand wanted nothing more to sketch him at this moment, to put flower petals against Stiles skin and see what it would look like. To sketch across his skin, to watch his mark stay on Stiles skin forever was something he wanted very badly.

"Stiles." A whisper of his name made his back arch again when Derek's fingers undid Stiles jean, pulling them down slowly, watching the way the skin was revealed inch by inch. Pants thrown to the side, the pile of clothing long forgotten for the taste of each other's lips. Derek let his fingers dip against Stiles waistband, feeling his breath hitch and shudder for a moment as he watched Stiles face, the moan bubbling up but not escaping those lips because Stiles had bit down on his bottom one. Derek leaned in and kissed him, this time as their lips meshed and Stiles opened his mouth for Derek's tongue, he pulled off the other's boxer's, breaking the kiss to once more throw them to the side with a satisfied smirk on his features.

"Top drawer, grab the bottle please." Stiles reached for it, he knew what was coming next but he was nervous, nervous because what if he wasn't good. Last time this happened was with Danny and that was almost 6 months ago. He found it, throwing it to Derek the blush having spread down his chest a little as he glanced away from Derek. Derek on the other hand, watched, feeling the cool liquid on his finger's felt the way Stiles got a little more restless under him. Derek could feel the anticipation on him, he was feeling the same way his finger's reaching feeling the way Stiles gasped as Derek's finger entered him slowly. He stung, but it didn't hurt, no not like when Danny did it the first time. Derek's finger was way bigger than Danny's but maybe he had done a little prep before coming over.

"Well Stiles, you do something before you came over?" Dereks voice was sultry, his finger moving in and out making Stiles moan and his back arching upwards as his finger's dug into Derek's arms. He was blushing of course, Derek some how knowing right away what he was doing or what he had been doing. He turned his head to the side and felt his hips starting to move back against Derek's finger, but Derek didn't insert another finger. Instead Derek kept pushing the same finger in and out, feeling around and smirking down at Stiles as if he was waiting for something.

"Fuck Derek please." Dereks smirk grew, kept moving but never gave Stiles what he wanted. His finger moved lazily, searching for that spot and at the same time not adding another finger.   
  


“Stiles.” Derek spoke, it was gentle even as he watched Stiles back arch off the bed and a soft whine come from his lips. He knew he hit the spot but he wanted to make sure Stiles could tell him all the dirty little things he did before coming over.   
  


“Yes. Yes I did fuck. Derek please.” Since Derek got his answer from Stiles he added another finger stretching him. Stiles didn’t need time to adjust, his hips started moving begging for another finger. Derek used this added finger to abuse that lovely little spot inside of Stiles.   
  


“Did you imagine be inside you right away or did you prep yourself like I was prepping you?” Dereks voice was a growl in Stiles ear as he kept his fingers moving, a third finger came into play, the whole time he was pressing and rubbing inside of Stiles making him squirm and moan under Derek. Derek himself was starting to get impatient wanting to be inside of Stiles already but not until he prepped the other properly first.   
  


“Keep your voice down, the music isn’t that loud.” Stiles was trying but his head was foggy and his body just wanted one thing from Derek. So he decided to take matters into his own hands. Derek was removing his fingers so Stiles flipped them. Derek didn’t know what hit him, one second he was going to get ready to be inside of Stiles the next Stiles was on top of him, looking so gorgeous and ready to be pounded into. 

“I thought of you inside me as I stretched.” Stiles whispered, eyes lidded as he grabbed the bottle of lube and put some on his fingers. Derek swallowed, watching as Stiles wrapped his fingers around him spreading the lube over Dereks cock.   
  


“Fuck.” Derek felt the cold sensation mixing with the pleasure of Stiles hand wrapped around him. Within a minute he was pushing his hips up into Stiles hand, his own wrapped around Stiles hips as if he was inside of him already.   
  


“Derek.” Stiles moan of his name is what got him, Stiles had him positioned to where he could enter him with a thrust. Which is what Derek did. He thrusted up into Stiles, feeling the heat around him and Stiles clutching him tightly. He tried not to moan but it just came out as a curse. Both of them breathing hard and still at the new sensation. 

“Fuck you for doing that Derek.” Stiles hands were planted on his chest and he was trying to adjust quickly because his hips were already trying to move. 

“I think that’s what you’re doing Stiles.” Derek smirked, leaning up he kissed Stiles neck a hand moving to rub up and down Stiles cock slowly to give him something to focus on. Stiles was trying to move but Dereks hand on his hips made it harder for him to do so. A slight moan when Dereks other hand sped up on his dick making his back arch and his hips start to move a little faster.   
  


“Shut the fuck up and let me-“ Dereks thumb moved over the top of him making Stiles move his up a little faster. This made Derek falter which gave Stiles the ability to slam himself down on top of Derek. He moaned, feeling Derek inside of him, hot and thick and he couldn’t think of anything else.   
  


“Stiles.” Derek was watching his lover on top of him. The way his back arched, his fingers digging into Dereks chest as he rode him. Derek let out a soft moan, his body thrusting up every time Stiles cape down. His hand kept moving slower to the thrust of his hips into Stiles. The different paces making the male on top of him whither and jerk coming close to completion already.   
  


“Derek please.” Stiles moaning his name was heaven to Derek. It was better knowing he was so close. Derek leaned up kissing Stiles to swallow the moans that came from the other. The angle made sure he could press into Stiles hitting that spot every time he thrusted inside of him.   
  


Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles to keep him close. Fingers moved over the head of Stiles cock once more, hips slamming into each other before he felt Stiles coming. The kisses on his neck or lips couldn’t keep him from screaming out. Derek felt the tightness around him and he couldn’t hold back either. Another sloppy thrust later he had cum fingers gripping onto Stiles hips making sure he was buried deep inside of him.   
  


Stiles fell on top of Derek his mind completely blissed out. He wasn’t even sure if he was sitting up or laying down. All he knew was he felt Dereks hands moving over him, gently lulling him back down to earth. His head moved against Dereks chest, rubbing his cheek against the skin as he opened one of his eyes to look up at the man he just slept with. 

“Hey.” Dereks rumble made Stiles smile, fingers moving across his chest humming some. He was happy, blissed out but Derek seemed alive and ready to go. 

“Gonna leave me here to go back to the party?” Stiles stretches now noticing he was laying down under the covers on top of Derek. He laughed shaking his head leaning in to kiss Stiles once. 

“You are the party. I’m not going to leave now.” Dereks thumb rubbed across Stiles cheek who gave him a soft smile. While Stiles didn’t think this would happen he also wasn’t mad that it did. He was happy for the first time he could remember. He wanted to spend the day or night in Dereks bed. He supposed thats what they where going to do. Which he was happy for. 


	7. Update

Hi everyone. 

I abandoned this fic because I didn’t think it was good enough. 

I am going to try to finish it as it was my first ever fic written so if the next couple chapters seem different know that I have written some other fics and such. 

As always thank you for being with me on this fic. Thank you for loving it. 💚💚💚 

Hope to see you soon!


End file.
